r4dsfandomcom-20200214-history
R4i
Cartridge R4I was released by the R4I Team last July 2008. Since then production of R4I for Nintendo DS & Nintendo DS Lite has been discontinued. This means, the R4I products we see now are just clones of genuine R4I cards/products. R4I counterfeits have become rampant so most gamers and Nintendo DS users are worried if these clones will damage their units or if they will work just as effectively as the genuine R4I products. Most of these clones are made in China, Spain & Argentina. So what are R4I clones? Are they as effective as genuine R4I models? How can you tell a genuine from a counterfeit? How to Distinguish Genuine from Fake R4I Cards These days, most of the R4I cards you will see appear similar to the original/genuine cards. They may even have cartridges with the same circuitry as well as firmware. Yes, they may have similar components; however, they may differ in quality. The quality of components used for counterfeits is not as good as those built inside genuine R4I products. Counterfeits are fast becoming the popular choice because they are easier to find or access as well as they are priced suspiciously low. They are also oftentimes offered in strange packages. The ORIGINAL R4I Original R4I cartridges are quality products with thousands of good reviews on the Web. The R4I Counterfeits R4I clones or counterfeits are economic alternatives to original R4I cartridges but they are weaker in construction and they oftentimes have a low compatibility with ROMS/games & applications. You can determine if it’s a counterfeit or a clone if you will experience problems introducing the micro SD cartridge due to a rupturing of its mechanism springs. There may also be a warming of excessive cartridge which results to a shorter lifespan. Another problem would be the rupturing of the console due to the burning of its fuse possibly as a result of a small gap that comes in contact with the cartridge. MicroDS memory may also become corrupted which results to the need for frequent re-formatting. One more problem would be the device’s inability to upgrade firmware updates. The best way to be sure you are buying an R4I card original is to check the box regarding its manufacture date. It should also look like original R4I cards you will see posted on the Net. You should also check if it’s the Version II, 3rd Generation or Upgrade versions. The box should also have the necessary accessories like a protective carrying case, cartridge, reader memories and wrist strap. Other notable features to distinguish an original are: It has blue & red circles. You will also see a small slow that is surrounded by red marks. There is also a dark green print surrounding its screw hole. · There is a green circle in the original cartridge lines with a finer memory symbol. Clones don’t have screw holes. · Original cartridges have smoother contacts and it contains the date of manufacture. · There is no version 3 or upgrade version of R4I. Examples of R4I clones are: R6, N5, E7 and R4I ultra. For more information on the r4 or r4i visit r4dsshop.com